Not Married
by NileyloverforeverXox Dana
Summary: What would you do if your relationship with a guy has lasted for a decade and he still hasn't thought about proposing because he's the youngest president of the United States? Well here I am living that horrible life. I'm just here sitting at our bed waiting for him to say "Will you marry me?" is that hard to ask? I'm Miley Cyrus and this is my story. Niley (first time writing)
1. Chapter 1

Miley's POV:

I am so mad at my boyfriend Nick Jonas, why? Because we've been dating for 12 years and he still doesn't want to marry me. Whenever I bring the topic up he'll say that we already talked about it and it's gonna happen soon. I already waited a decade for him to ask me but nothing happens. I remember that one time when we went on our 3rd anniversary, I got yelled for the first time.

Flashback:

I smiled as the wave crashed into our feet as we stand near the water and just look at the sunset. Nick had arranged a romantic picnic on the beach, it was so beautiful.

He looks at me and asked "Did you like the small picnic I arranged for both of us?" I looked at him and smiled. "Of course I did" I said then he smiled at me.

After he smiled, he looked away and looked at the sunset again. I sighed "Aren't you gonna ask me something, baby?" I asked as I looked at him with confusion.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face "Ask you what?" I looked down and shook my head. He lifts my chin with his index finger and said "is there something wrong, babe?" I shook my head once again "Nothing's wrong. I just thought you we're gonna ask me something really important" he grabbed both of my hands.

"Like what?" he asked "You know" I sighed then looked down "like getting married" I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his hands removed from mine and hear him sigh loudly.

"Is that what you always think about, Miley?!" he asked angrily. I shook my head as I felt tears streaming down my face. "Then why do you always go to that topic?!" I rubbed my left shoulder while I rub my right eye stopping tears from falling.

"Why can't we just go on a date without you asking that" I sobbed and said sorry. "Why are you crying?" he asked me in an angry way. I shook my head and said "nothing, I just had something in my eye" he grabbed both of my arms, making my head look at him. "If you're not crying then what's that?" he took his hands off of my wrist and wiped my tears away. I continue to cry and said "it's just that" sobs "whenever I ask that you always get mad at me" sobs I saw his face softens and he sighs softly.

"I already told you I'm too busy at work to even pay attention at the things I have to do inside the house and then you expect me to help you with the wedding planning" I looked down and sighed "it's alright" I walked back to the blanket where all my things were and stated gathering them. "Miley" I heard him say as he watch me kneeling down to pick up my heels. "Miley" he called me again as I kept walking to my car. I got inside the backseat and told my driver to take me home.

End of flashback:

After that, I didn't talk to him for like a month and that made him not come home until he found out a way to cheer me up.

Flashback:

"Where exactly are we going, Ash?" I asked my best friend Ashley Jonas over the phone. "Don't worry Miles, you're almost there" she giggles. After an hour, I saw Ashley and smiled. I walked up to her and asked "What are we gonna do here, Ash?" she smiled and she points at something. I looked at where she pointed and saw Nick standing near a helicopter while holding a bouquet of my favorite flower.

I looked at Ashley with my hands crossed below my chest and asked "Why is he here?" she smiled and giggled "Have fun Miles" she walked to her car and drove off. I looked at Nick as he starts walking towards me. When he reached his destination, he smiled and said "You look beautiful tonight" I rolled my eyes, I mean how could he say that after what happened at the beach. He handed me the bouquet of flowers but I didn't take it, I have something else in mind "Matthew?" I called one of my bodyguards and he quickly came saying "Yes Ma'am?" I nodded toward the bouquet of flowers that Nick was giving me "You know what to do" I said. He nodded; he grabbed the bouquet of flowers, threw it in the trash and went to where he was before. Nick sighed "You don't like it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes "Why would I want flowers when I know that they'll just die?" I said "I just thought" he said as I quickly replied without him finishing the sentence "Well you thought wrong!" I sigh angrily.

"Are we done here? Because I would be glad if I could go home now" I said angrily "Babe, what do you want from me?" he said as I look at him serious "I already gave you flowers but you just threw them in the trash" I walked forward then stopped when our faces we're 3 inches away "All I'm asking for, is for you to say sorry" I said then he kneeled down "I'm sorry" I smiled "Are we okay now?" he asked me and I nodded "Yeah" he stand up, wraps his arms around my waist and kissed me with all the passion he has.


	2. Chapter 2

End of flashback:

PRESENT:

Miley's POV:

I've been waiting for Nick for hours and he hasn't come home yet, where is he?! I grabbed my blackberry phone and dialed the number the office then I put it in my ear waiting for him to answer my call.

"Hello?" said the speaker "um hello this is Miley Cyrus is Nick still there?" I asked his secretary. "What are you to him Ms. Cyrus?" she asked and I rolled my eyes, they always see me at Nick's office and now they don't know who I am? Is this some kind of lame joke? "I'm his girlfriend" I said annoyed "Okay I'll pass the call to Mr. Jonas" she said as she passes the call to Nick.

After a while I heard his voice "Hello?" I smiled "Hey baby, what time are you coming home for dinner?" I asked him as I stood up from the bed and went downstairs "Oh that's the thing baby" he said as I walked inside the kitchen and grabbed a plate with food in it "I can't make it to dinner" I stopped at my track "why not?" I asked him "I have a lot of work to do here and I can't just leave. So maybe I'll go get take out on the way home okay?" I hanged up and groan angrily. What am I suppose to do with all the food I cooked?!

I grabbed the plates with food in it and threw it all in the trash. I am so mad at him; when he comes home I want an explanation why he didn't tell me earlier that he wouldn't make it for dinner.

I waited for him for about an hour then I heard his car being parked in the garage. I stared at the door waiting for him to come inside the house and be sorry for what he did.

He came inside the house and smiled at me when he saw me "Hey" he walked up to me and leaned in to kiss me but I looked away and that made him kiss my cheek. He leaned backward and sighed "Are you mad at me?" he asked and I look at him disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me that you won't make it for dinner?" I asked him angrily and stood up "I made a special dinner for both of us and that all went to waste!" I said to him furious and then I turned around "I can't believe you would do that!" I crossed my arms below my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waste and put his chin on my left shoulder "I'm sorry" he said "I never thought that I would be at the office for a long time" I rolled my eyes "Yeah right" I said then he turned me around, I am now facing him. "No I'm serious" he looked at me with an apology face.

"Promise me not to do that again?" I asked him and he nodded "I promise" I smiled and kissed him with passion.

Do you guys like it? I hope you do because it's my first time writing and publishing my stories here in FanFiction

Dana Mitchel Montana


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and I groaned, last night was so amazing. I held the sheets into my chest even more as I opened my eyes.

I put my hand on Nick's place in bed to see if he's still there. I moved my hand and felt notice but the sheets; I stood up quickly and saw Nick gone. I ran my fingers through my hair furious.

"When does we ever stop leaving me?!" I asked myself angrily. I looked at the nightstand and saw a note. I quickly take the note and read it.

_Miley, _

_Hey baby, I didn't wanna wake you up cause you we're so peaceful. _

_Anyway, this morning Joe texted me saying I have to go to London _

_For a couple of weeks, but don't worry I'll be back soon. _

_Take good care of yourself alright babe? _

_I love you_

_- Nick_

I crumbled the paper and threw it somewhere in the room. He left me again, what is with him and leaving?! I groaned and got out of bed.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up.

After I was done taking my shower and getting dress I called my best friend.

_Demi Lovato. _

"Hey girl" said Demi as I walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, can we go shopping?" I asked her as I pour myself some coffee.

"Sure, anyway how's it going with lover boy?" she asked as I scoffs and drank some of my coffee.

"He isn't lover boy anymore dems, he always leaves without even telling me first" I said as I walk out of the mansion and got the mails.

"Oh right I forgot Joe texted him to go to London for a couple of weeks because of the music business that got destroyed and they wanna buy and take over it" she said as I check all the mails.

"Well why can't he have a day off and spend time with me? I mean he is the president of the United States and even Joe and Kevin, they already own all of the music business in the whole world but they don't get off work" I said to her as I walk into the living room to watch TV.

"Oh you know the Jonas Brothers, they will never get a day off even if you gave them sex" she said as she laughs and I giggled.

"True" I giggled again "Hey can you come over?" I asked her "Yeah sure I'll text Ashley" she said as I turn on the TV "Okay see you in a few bye" I hanged up

After a few minutes. Ashley and Demi got into the house and now we're talking about the Jonas Boys.

"Does Kevin even pay attention to you Ash?" Demi asked as we looked at Ashley.

She sighed "not anymore really" I feel kinda bad for her because all the Jonas Boys ever do is work and they never pay attention to us.

"They are all the same right?" I said "Because we always give them what they want but do they ever give us what we want?" I said then rolled my eyes.

"Has Nick asked you to marry him yet?" Ashley asked as I sighed and shook my head "No" Ashley and Demi looked at each other and sighed. Ashley got engaged last year with Kevin but they haven't planned anything because Kevin is always on a business trip.

Demi has been married to Joe 2 years ago and I being the girlfriend of the youngest Jonas Brother, meaning there's no marriage until the younger brother grows some balls.

"It's just whenever I ask him about it he always gets mad" I said as Ashley and Demi rubbed my back comforting me.

"It's gonna be okay Miles trust me" she gave me a comfortable smile and I smiled back.

3 WEEKS LATER

Nick still hasn't come home from London and now I'm all alone. After a while I feel like I'm about to throw up, I stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

After I threw up I brushed my teeth and quickly called Ashley.

"Hey girl" said Ashley with a peppy voice.

"Ash, can you do me a favor?" I asked her and I rub my stomach.

"Sure what is it hon?" she asked

I gulped "can you buy me a pregnancy test?" I said to her.

"Um okay Miles do you want me to call Demi?" she asked me as I walked to the living room and sat down.

"Sure" after I said goodbye I hanged up and waited for them to come.

After a while, Demi came and comforted me until Ashley came with the test. I grabbed the test after I said thank you and went to the bathroom.

5 minutes later I went out of the bathroom with crying.

"I- I'm pregnant" I said as I sat on the living room couch and cried.

"Miles don't cry, I mean this is perfect" said Ashley. How can this be perfect?! I'm fucking pregnant.

"Why is this perfect?" I asked Ashley as I saw her smile.

"Miles, don't you see? If Nick found out that you're pregnant then he'll start paying attention to you" I smiled as Demi said that.

"You're right" I smiled even bigger as a thought of Nick taking care of her came into her mind.

AFTER A COUPLE OF WEEKS.

(Nick already went home from London and is now back in L.A)

Nick walks inside the house and I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Woah!" he said as he catches me and smiled. I smiled back then I kissed him.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Note: **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE FANTASTIC REVIEWS IN "THE LIFE OF A SEX SLAVE" AND "NOT MARRIED" I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**OKAY THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A WHILE OF YOUR TIME TO READ…..**

**Announcement number 1: **

**I think I'm going to cancel Secret Boyfriend and Boyfriend, why? Cause I'm getting out of ideas. **

**Announcement number 2:**

**Does someone want to do collaboration with me? I will love you forever if you do cause I've been having a writer's block since I uploaded 3 chapters in The life of a sex slave and not married since I think that all you guys are amazing for ready them and for following it. So review me if you want to collaborate with me then we'll communicate okay? But to tell you guys it'll be hard why? Cause I'm here in the Philippines for a vacation. So we're gonna be doing the story in the afternoon if that's alright with you. If it is then I'll give you my twitter account (the link is in my profile) then we'll talk there. **

**Announcement number 3: **

**Are they're questions you'd like to ask me? If I'm fucking hot or what? HAHA! I'm just kidding. Ask me questions like when am I gonna post more stories? Or maybe chapters something like that then I'll do this again with all of the questions and my answers.**

**Announcement number 4: **

**I do request fan fiction BUT! It has to be Niley. If it's another couple then BYE! If you want to request Niley with a little Jemi then fine I could make it. **

**I think that's about it so review, review, review so I will upload, upload, upload. **

**Guys I love you so much**

**Dana Mitchel Montana **


End file.
